ADAD-IT'S TO VICTORY !
by nowan456 yoval
Summary: Ketika persatuan para penjahat menjadi berkumpul untuk menang dan menguasai dunia-Wings no Svabada- organisasi penegak hukum terkenal-ADAD (Akatsuki Detective Agent Departement) berusaha menghapus penjahat dan menegakkan keadilan, terjailah adu strategi yang mengelilingi dunia dan penuh dunia spionase, pembunuhan, penculikan, dan pencurian internasional.. ADAD Not Humor Version


IT'S TO VICTORY

.

.

NARUTO OWNER IS MASASHI KISHIMOTO

FIC INI ADALAH IDE KAMI..

WARNING : GAJE, BERUSAHA OC (gak yakin), TYPO PASTI, CERITA ANTAH BERANTAH, DAN BEBERAPA KEGAJEAN LAINNYA..

.

.

_Wings na Svobodata_ : INI UNTUK KEMENANGAN !

ADAD : INI UNTUK KEMENANGAN !

.

.

Cek harimu..cek perbuatanmu..rasakan kekuatan iblis, hindari dengan malaikat..

.

.

1 : IT'S TO VICTORY

Budapest, 10 Januari 2011

Angin malam berhembus tenang di kota penuh nuansa gothic ini..aliran tenang Sungai Donau yang memantulkan sinar rembulan yang lembut mengaliri desiran telinga yang tenang..bagi masyarakat Hongaria, Sungai Donau bagai putaran keramat sejarah yang selalu menggiringi apa dan akan yang terjadi di kota itu..disebabkan Sungai jernih bernuansa kelabu itu membelah dua kota bersebelahan, Obuda sisi barat, dan Pest sisi timur..yang kini dengan tetapan hati, bergabung menjadi Budapest. Jangan lupa dengan aura gothic dan muram di kota ini..namun seperti kata turis turis berpikiran meanset tajam..inilah indahnya Budapest..

Derap kaki seorang pria bersurai kuning dengan diiringi kawannya yang bersurai coklat menjejaki jembatan rantai Szechenyi yang dilatarbelakangi Sungai Donau..sesosok patung singa menganga seolah mengatakan, kau mau dimakan ?..menyambut 2 pria itu..keduanya menatap tajam 3 orang yang berdiri dengan tatapan tajam juga ke arah mereka..

"Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan ? kami sudah setengah jam lebih menunggu dan rasanya mataku sudah memberontak ingin tidur.." kata salah satu dari 3 sosok itu..dia menggaruk kepala belakangnya.."..Untung saja suasana di sini menyenangkan.." tambahnya.

Si rambut kuning pun tersenyum lebar-lebih tepatnya menyengir.. "Sori bos..aku punya 125 urusan dengan polisi..bukan begitu Kiba ?"

Yang dipanggil Kiba mengangguk "..Belum ditambah masalah baru akibat tidak memberi makan anjing.." tambah si Kiba..si kuning tertawa kecil

"Mukamu yang mirip anjing.." kata seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan kulit pucat yang kontras dengan muramnya cahaya bulan..

"Sai..jaga omonganmu Honey.." kata sesosok orang ketiga yang ternyata wanita dengan rambut blondie plus poni yang menutupi salah satu mata sapphire nya..

"Cih.." si Kiba mendesah kesal sementara Sai memasang senyum palsunya..

"Jadi Naruto, apa kau setuju he ?" tanya si tukang ngantuk berambut nanas menanyai si kuning yang dipanggil Naruto..

"Ok..ok aja, but..apa kalian tidak mengajak Sasuke dan Sakura ?" tanya balik si Naruto..

"It's easy..Chouji and Neji are moving closer to Their.." jawab si rambut nanas..dia membalikkan badannya. "..Ayo tidur.."

~N0Y0~

Sofia, 10 Januari

Ruangan itu bernuansa mewah..dinding dinding berwarna kuning keemasan dengan sinar dari seribu lebih lampu putih terang menyilaukan pandangan mata..beberapa lembar permadani bercorak harimau terbentang menghiasi lantai marmer metalik perak itu..patung patung pahatan karya para pemahat dunia, serta karya karya pelukis terkenal..terpajang dan terpampang di ruangan itu..

Mata lavender menatap tajam ke arah sesosok 2 manusia-yang berambut hitam dan yang berambut pink-dengan tatapan tajam..dia menatap sekelilingnya..tampak puluhan bodyguard yang menjaga dan siap membunuh siapa yang berani mengacau acara bercumbu Tuan Sasuke Uchiha dengan sang pujaan hati, Sakura Haruno..

"KRAUKK..KRAUKK..KRAUKK..hei Neji, mereka serasi kan ?" kata seseorang bertubuh gempal dengan tato lingkaran di kedua pipinya..Chouji Akimichi..

Yang dipanggil Neji-si mata lavender-menyikut perut temannya.."Dasar bodoh..suara makananmu itu sangat menganggu.."

"KRAUKK..oh ya, aku baru sadar..KRAUKK"

Neji menghela napasnya lalu kembali menatap 2 sosok yang masih dimabuk asmara itu..

Pemuda tampan berambut raven hitam itu melepaskan pagutan bibirnya dari bibir mungil sang pacar..mata onyx kelamnya menatap 2 sosok pemuda yang berdiri di situ menunggu kegiatan pentingnya berlangsung hingga selesai, Sasuke Uchiha tersenyum..dia membetulkan posisi duduknya. Sementara sang pacar, Sakura Haruno duduk manis di sampingnya dan menatap ramah ke arah 2 pria itu..

"Neji dan Chouji ?" tanya Sasuke..Neji mengangguk, sementara Chouji masih asyik dengan snack nya..

"Kalian adalah.." Sasuke berpikir sebentar "..ng..dari _Arany Elesen _yang berasal di Hongaria ?"

"..Ya, anda benar.." kata Neji, lalu dia berjalan mendekati Sasuke..semua anak buah Sasuke langsung menodongkan senjatanya ke arah Neji..ketenangan Neji sedikit terusik. Apa apaan orang ini..terlalu preventif..

"Tidak apa apa Neji..pengawal Sasuke memang selalu bersemangat.." kata Sakura riang. Neji mendesah..kegilaan ini dibilangnya bersemangat, dan apa apaan suasana riang itu ?

Neji menyodorkan sepucuk surat ke pria bermata onyx itu..Sasuke pun membuka suratnya dan membacanya secara perlahan lahan..alisnya terangkat..

"Mengajakku bergabung ?" Sasuke pun melipat suratnya lalu menaruhnya di atas meja kecil di samping tempat duduknya..dia menyatukan buku buku jarinya..

Sasuke pun menutup matanya secara perlahan lahan..berpikir..

"Hm.." si rambut raven ini membuka matanya lagi, pancaran mata kelam itu terlihat licik..

"Coba kita lihat, apa Itachi bisa menahan sesuatu yang bergabung dalam unity..?"

~N0Y0~

Sofia, 18 Januari

Ruangan itu memiliki warna violet yang terpantulkan 5 lampu berputar yang terus bergerak selama 5 menit..desain lingkaran kokoh mengilustrasikan dengan putaran kincir angin dan sebuah putaran gelombang, ditambah getaran yang tenang..di situ, berdiri 10 orang yang terkenal akan prestasinya dalam kejahatan..ruangan itu bagai penjara busuk dengan nada urat kelicikan..10 sosok manusia yang berhasil menghancurkan kepala para Interpol dan agen agen dunia..berdiri di situ dengan tenang..

Pria berambut raven itu menjilat bibirnya, merasakan sensani nikmat anggur Prancis yang dibekam dengan jangka waktu lama..di sampingnya, terlihat 2 sosok wanita..si pinky dan si blondie, sedang mengobrol tentang spionase di Rusia..

Di sudut ruangan itu, tersandar di dinding violet..berdiri sesosok pria berambut merah tanpa alis..dia memejamkan matanya lalu membukanya lagi. Si rambut merah ini menatap kosong ke arah Sasuke Uchiha..dia berpikir sebentar, lalu memandang bayangan lampu yang berputar..

"Sasuke, apa bisa kita mulai ?" tanya sosok berambut nanas..Shikamaru Nara..

Si rambut raven mengangguk lalu membuka sebuah gulungan kertas..dia pun memandang ke Sembilan orang lainnya..

"Ini adalah tradisi bangsa Bulgaria untuk membuat perjanjian, ikuti kata kataku.."

"Obeshtanieto na Boga, nie na vsichki malki edinitsi shte se obedinyat i da rabotyat zaedno, kato po-visoka edinstvo, koeto predpolaga visok s'trudnichestvo..nie shte se premine k'm edna edinstvena tsel, a imenno na krilete na svobodata.."

Semua di ruangan itu pun mengikuti apa yang diucapakan Sasuke..janji kesatuan..sumpah persatuan..

"..Dengan begini.." Sasuke menuangkan anggur merah prancis itu di cawannya.."..kita sudah bersatu untuk menguasai dunia.."

Si rambut raven itu kemudian menengguk minumannya, Lalu mata onyxnya berubah tajam..

"..Kuberi nama organisasi baru kita.."

"Wings na Svobodata !"..sayap kebebasan.

~N0Y0~

Oymyakon, 26 Januari

Hembusan salju di desa Oymyakon menambah daftar faktor pendingin otak di kota itu..suhu di sekitar bulan Januari sangat lah ekstrem..tercatat dalam termometer sekitar -96,2 Fahrenheit atau sekitar -71,2 Celcius.

Rumah rumah yang ditutupi salju di atas atapnya menggambarkan bagaimana keributan dalam hati mengatakan 'This Place Amazing Cold..'

"Crazy..apa mereka tidak berpikir seribu kali untuk bertemu di tempat lain selain tempat.."

"..INI ?"

HYUSSSH..hanya angin yang menjawab..

"Sudahlah Hidan..5 menit lagi..kau harus kesana dan aku.."

".."

"..BOSAN MENUNGGU !"

"Hn, baiklah bastard !"

"Jaga mulutmu.."

"Ya, Tuan 'Bastard' Sasori.."

"Cih.."

.

.

.

Pemuda berambut merah dengan wajah muda yang sepertinya tak berubah ubah itu mengetik sesuatu di hapenya..dia menelepon seseorang..

MARKAS ADAD

"Hn, disini agen Red Sand, agen Can't Dead sudah memasuki ruangan pertemuan..kirimkan aku data datanya.."

Telepon pun ditutup, pemuda berwajah baby face itu bersandar sebentar di gang kecil itu..matanya terus menatap ke arah rumah seberang di gang kecil itu..rumah bertutupi salju dengan dinding khas orang Rusia..

'Perkiraanku waktu dimulainya 3 menit lagi..alasannya karena semua yang terlibat di pertemuan itu kira kira membuat jeda waktu selama 5 menit agar tidak dicurigai..' Sasori melihat jam tangannya.. '..Bagus, Hidan sebagai orang terakhir telah tepat waktu..'

DRRRT..DRRRT..DRRRT..

Sasori mengangkat ponsel nya dan membuka data khusus di file e. restore-24Z..alis kanannya terangkat, "..Bravo.." gumamnya. Ayo selesaikan ini..

.

.

.

Hidan yang menyamar, memakai kumis besar palsu dengan kacamata berlensa coklat serta baju tebal dan tertutup yang sangat amat dibencinya, dikepalanya dia memakai topi karet tebal sebagai penghangat kepala, agen ini juga memakai wig pirang keemasan untuk benar benar menyembunyikan identitasnya..Hidan memegang gagang pintu dan siap untuk membukanya, ketika sebuah suara menginterupsi dari dalam..

"Sobaki chekanka myshey za kamnem.." Anjing mengejar tikus di balik batu..

Hidan berpikir..dia mengingat pesan Sasori..

Jawablah dengan 'Itu Cuma kebohongan..tapi jangan dengan bahasa Rusia seperti yang ditanyakan kepadamu..jawablah dengan bahasa darimana kau berasal..di sini kau menyamar sebagai Louis Frience..salah satu anggota mereka dari Prancis, jadi..

"C'etait juste un mensonge.." jawab Hidan dengan dialek khas Prancis yang kental..

"Louis Frience huh ?"

"Oui.."

Pintu pun terbuka..Hidan masuk ke ruangan itu. Kalau perkiraannya dan Sasori benar maka..

Hidan melihat sekeliling ruangan itu..hanya sebuah isi dari ruangan biasa yang tua..papan papan kayu yang dingin, serta atap atap yang bergemuruh dihembus angin salju. Tiang tiang kayu yang kaku..ruangannya cukup kecil..hanya empat kali empat meter dengan sebuah pemanas ruangan kuno yang masih memakai tungku api..terdapat jajaran 5 sofa lapuk di sisi kiri ruangan, disitu duduk 6 orang yang tentunya anggota penting kelompok itu..di tengah ruangan, ada sebuah meja coklat kecil yang berukir sulur daun..di atasnya adalah barang target Hidan dan Sasori..data rahasia Angkatan Laut Amerika yang dicuri..yang akan dijual oleh penjahat Rusia ke pemerintah Rusia juga..sebagai cara untuk mengetahui kelemahan kelemahan kekuatan militer Amerika..

Hidan menatap koper itu beberapa detik, ketika perhatiannya dialihkan dengan decitan suara pintu di ruangan itu..masuklah seorang berwajah tirus dengan mata kelabu dan rambut putih ubanan yang terjulur dari topi musim dinginnya, dia sedikit menggigil..si wajah tirus itu menggosok kedua telapak tangannya sambil meniupkan buku buku jarinya..

"Ty soshel s uma..apa tidak ada tempat pengambilan yang bagus dari tempat terdingin di dunia ini ?" kata si wajah tirus dengan dialek Rusia yang kental..

"Zdews' v bezopasnosti ministr.." kata seorang dengan wajah berpetak dan terdapat 2 luka dipipinya..

'Ministr ? Pak Menteri..apa dia perdana menteri ?' batin Hidan terkejut..apa pemerintahan Rusia berada di balik pencurian ?

"Baiklah, untuk menjaga keamanan sebelum memberikan hasil tukarnya..kita akan memeriksa ulang anggota kita..agar dapat berlangsung aman.." si muka luka menatap tajam ke arah Hidan dan yang lainnya..

"..Jika ada penyusup disini..UBIT' YEGO !"

Hidan sedikit gugup..UBIT' YEGO ? BUNUH SAJA ? Sasori..cepat..

Hidan memperhatikan sekelilingnya..kalau perkiraannya dengan Sasori benar..Hidan terus menelusuri ruangan kecil itu..

Mata Hidan terbuka..

VOILA ! di sisi kiri perapian kuno kira kira 20 cm..terdapat lubang seukuran genggaman tangan orang dewasa..dengan ketajaman mata khas agen, Hidan dapat melihat mata hazel Sasori yang mengintip..lalu, seperti mengerti dirinya telah diketahi oleh sang partner..dari balik lubang itu, Sasori mengacungkan jempol kanannya..

Hidan sedikit lega..

"Louis Frience.." Hidan tersentak. Saatnya dirinya, dia menatap sang penannya..si wajah 2 luka itu menatapnya intens..Hidan mengubah sedikit posisinya, bergerak 20 derajat sehingga dia bisa melihat si muka luka dan lubang tempat Sasori akan memberikannya informasi dengan isyarat jari secara bersamaan..

Hidup dan mati Hidan dipertaruhkan oleh jari Sasori dan daya ingat Hidan..

"Kakovo vashe lyubimoye blyudo ?" Apa makanan kesukaanmu ?

Hidan dengan cepat melirik ke arah lubang..jari jari Sasori bergerak memberikan isyarat..

.

.

.

Sementara di luar, Sasori yang dalam posisi jongkok membaca data yang diberikan markas kepadanya..

Apa makanan kesukaanmu..

Jawab : Kerang dengan saus merah..

Telunjuk-tengah bengkok 25 derajat-kelingking ditekuk-jempol diputar-kelingking digoyang kekiri dan kekanan-jari manis dinaik turunkan-jari manis-tengah-jempol diputar

'Ayo Hidan..gunakan hasil pelatihan di Farm, dan mati saja kalau kau tidak bisa..'

..Jempol diputar..baiklah. Hidan menarik napasnya lalu menghembuskannya. Ingat, jangan pakai bahasa penannya..pakai bahasa asal. Bahasa si Louis Prancis..

"Coquilles a la sauce rouge.." jawab Hidan mantap..

BRAVO ! Sasori diluar tersenyum lega..

"Kto yavlyayetsya khudozhnikom, kotoryy igrayet Ofeliyu v Rossii maks Grand-Opera v Lyuksemburge..?" Siapa Artis Rusia yang memerankan Ophelia di Grand max Opera di Luxemburg..?

ANJRIT..nama Artis..batin Hidan kesal, pasti isyarat yang ini sulit karena Sasori harus memberi isyarat jari dengan kata kata Rusia dan dia harus memilihnya dengan dialek Prancis..

..2 jari-kelingking-jari manis dibengkok 43 derajat-jari jempol dan jari tengah bersatu-telunjuk-telunjuk dilipat..

'Lina..'

'..Lina..'

'..Ko.."

"..Lina Kolarov !" kata Hidan dengan perasaan berdebar. Kalau salah, tamatlah dia..

Si wajah luka mengangguk, Hidan tersenyum kecil..

"Chto takoye imya bazovogo etazha ?" Apa nama dasar dari lantai ?

"Pied Roi.." Kaki Raja

"Pochemu solntse osveshchennyye lunoy ?" Kenapa matahari disinari bulan ?

"Parce que Viktor aime frit.." Karena Viktor suka gorengan..

"Kak nebo spinning ?" Bagaimana langit berputar ?

"Forces de la philosophie de la nature de l'auto.." Kekuatan alam filsafat dari diri..

Hidan pun terus menjawab pertanyaan pertanyaan kode itu dengan tepat..Hidan tersenyum tipis, ternyata pelatihannya di Farm tak terlalu sia sia..

Saat si muka luka menanyakannya pertanyaan terakhir..

"Pochemu ptitsy mogut letat'..?" Kenapa burung bisa terbang..?

Hidan pun melirik ke lubang isyaratnya..dan disitu kosong. Tidak ada jari jari Sasori..

'WHAT THE F*CK..' batin Hidan meringis..

.

.

.

BRAK ! PRAK ! DRAAK !

Sasori pun menutup mulut orang tersebut lalu mengunci tangannya dari belakang. Dia kemudian memukul tenguk orang itu, membuat sang lawan pingsan..

BRUK !

Sasori terengah engah..dilihatnya 3 tubuh penjaga pertemuan itu tergeletak pingsan..brengsek ! seharusnya dia lebih dulu membereskan orang orang itu..kini dia kerepotan dan komunikasi dengan Hidan terputus..

Sasori berjongkok lagi..desiran salju menerpa tubuhnya..dia menatap Hidan, tampak wajah sang partner sedikit pucat..

.

.

.

Hidan menelan ludah sebanyak banyaknya, selama 3 menit dia bingung harus menjawab apa..aneh, kenapa sang partner-Sasori-menghilang begitu saja..apa Sasori menyerahkannya ke musuh ? rencana B ?

'BASTARD !'

" Tuan Louis..silahkan jawab..kalau anda tidak bisa menjawab berarti anda.." si wajah luka itu mendekatkan wajah angkernya ke wajah Hidan..

"..Palsu dan harus dibunuh !"

GLEK..Hidan melirik ke arah lubang itu, berharap keajaiban..bantuan..dan mata hazel partnernya..

Berharap..

Berharap..

VOILA LAGI ! Dia dapat melihat mata hazel itu mengawasinya..pasti tadi si rambut merah mendapatkan masalah kecil..Hidan berharap Sasori segera memberikan jawabannya..

.

.

.

Sasori melihat data di foldernya..Kenapa burung bisa terbang ? Sasori mengangguk lalu memberikan kode isyarat ke Hidan..

.

.

.

"Parce que les aile de l'oiseau se deplacent vers le haut.." Karena sayap burung bergerak ke atas..

Si wajah luka menatap Hidan lama..kemudian dia mengangguk..

"..Baiklah, kau lolos..aku akan mengetes yang lain. Albert Tunnel.."

Selama kurang lebih setengah jam tes pertanyaan itu berlangsung, akhirnya setelah semua selesai si wajah luka itu berbicara dengan si wajah tirus lalu mereka mengangguk..si wajah luka pun berjalan menuju meja coklat ukiran sulur itu dan membuka beberapa kode di koper itu..This is the time..Hidan menatap tajam isi koper itu..dia harus memastikan kalau itu data asli..

"Ini dia..data rahasia angkatan laut Amerika.." kata si wajah luka.

"Apa itu asli ?" tanya si wajah tirus..

"Oh tentu saja.."

Hidan memperhatikan kertas kertas yang terbungkus plastik tembus pandang itu..ada yang aneh ? tidak..tapi feeling Hidan berkata, segerombol penjahat seperti mereka pasti ingin lebih..

'..Dan kertas bisa diperbanyak dan ditiru dengan mudah..'

Hidan melihat sekeliling ruangan itu, dimana tempat yang cocok untuk menaruh kertas seperti itu di ruangan sekecil ini..apa di atas atap, di balik rongga rongga papan..di dekat perapian itu..di balik baju si wajah luka ? atau..

Tanpa sengaja mata Hidan menangkap pergerakan dari salah satu 6 orang di sofa ruangan itu..orang paling kiri, memakai jaket coklat dengan mata biru serta brewokan..menggeser benda berwarna putih..dan Hidan yakin itu kertas..dari balik belakang tubuhnya, dan feeling Hidan berpencar cepat..

'ITU DIA !'

Hidan melirik ke arah lubang..dilihatnya Sasori memberi isyarat dengan jari jarinya..

Bagaimana ? apa itu asli ?

Hidan pun memberi isyarat dengan jari lalu menjelaskannya..

Negatif. Tapi 85 % di balik punggung orang paling kiri yang brewokan dan duduk di sofa..

Sasori membalas

Copy that..aku akan segera masuk..

.

.

.

Beberapa detik terasa lambat bagi Hidan..dan ketika secara slowmotion, suara perkelahian sejenak di depan dan pintu depan terbuka, memperdengarkan decitan pintu tua dan desiran salju yang masuk..

"Pe.."

"..Nyu.."

"..SUP !"

Sasori melempar sebuah benda berbentuk tabung dengan ukuran 25 cm ditengah ruangan..benda itu berputar dan menghentak papan lantai sebanyak 3 kalii..saat hentakan keempat, asap hitam pekat keluar..menerpa dan membuat pandangan menjadi hilang..

"CHERT VOZ'MI ! ini pasti ulah orang orang Amerika !'

PSSSSHHH…Asap hitam pekat itu terus memenuhi ruangan..Hidan bergerak cepat menuju sasarannya..si brewok !

DOR ! DOR !

'Keparat..si wajah luka itu memegang senjata..' batin Hidan, dia melihat si brewok yang bangkit dari sofa dan tampaknya ingin keluar..

Hidan melompat lalu menerjang wajah dari si brewok..kemudian dia meninju perutnya dan dengan cepat tangan tangannya menyusup jaket tebal si brewok..

'KETEMU !'

Hidan pun menarik kertas itu dan menendang tubuh si brewok..membuat dia terpelanting dan hilang dalam kegelapan asap..

"HIDAN ! ARAH JAM 3 !"

Hidan berlari ke arah instruksi Sasori, tiba tiba sebuah tembakan terdengar..

DOR !

Sebuah peluru melesat di telinganya, hampir menghabisi wajahnya..

Hidan menarik napas..lalu menoleh, si wajah luka menodongkan senjata ke arahnya..kesempatan taktik one by one..

"Cih..ayo saos merah..where are you ?"

Si wajah luka menggeram marah, lalu menarik pelatuknya..

PLUK..PLUK..

"Hm ?"..dibawah kaki si wajah luka muncul sebuah benda yang seperti Sasori lemparkan tadi..bom asap..

PSSSSS…

"HIDAN, GET OUT NOW !" teriak Sasori dari luar pintu..

Hidan bergerak cepat..Sasori memang selalu berpikiran cepat..

DOR ! DOR 1 DOR !

Peluru pertama mengenai papan di kiri Hidan..

Peluru kedua menyerempet bahu kiri Hidan..

Peluru ketiga mengenai kaki kanannya..

Hidan terjatuh..

'BASTARD !' batinnya kesal..dia mendongak ke atas, nampak si wajah tirus berdiri di hadapannya sambil mengacungkan sebuah belati..

'BASTARD DUA KALI..' batin Hidan kesal..

"Berikan itu ke aku, anak muda.." kata si wajah tirus..

Hidan tersenyum..

"Sasori, aku hutang pancake coklat nanti saat di markas.."

"It's Good.."

Si wajah tirus menoleh ke belakang..nampak pria berambut merah berdiri di belakangnya, dan penglihatan terakhirnya adalah si rambut merah mengepalkan tangan dan sepertinya akan..menghajarnya..

~N0Y0~

New York City, 28 Januari

Welcome to ADAD..

Sebuah kantor tingkat 20 yang berada di Mulberry Street dengan gaya kaku modern berdiri tegak menyambut anda jika siap ingin masuk..cat putih terang dengan halaman seluas 25 km persegi dan berbagai bunga bunga hias serta sebuah kolam kecil (yang tentu saja karya Zetsu dan Kisame)..serta sebuah patung burung elang botak yang berdiri tegak di depan pintu ADAD yang besar..

Di dalamnya berkerja banyak sekali pegawai, ya..kantor ini bekerja sebagaimananya..

Bagi beberapa petinggi militer serta orang orang berkepentingan tinggi..ADAD merupakan hal biasa yang harus di kunjungi..ADAD adalah kartu AS dalam menyelesaikan masalah sulit, karena ADAD memiliki agen agen yang sudah teruji dengan predikat A+ dari Infrastruktur di Farm..

Jenderal Bernard Hallend bersama 2 orang pengawalnya memasuki kantor itu pada jam 2 siang..

Dilihatnya para pegawai bekerja seperti biasanya..beberapa Cleaning service bekerja sebagai Cleaning Service, beberapa pegawai administrasi bekerja sebagai bagian admistrasi dan lain sebagainya..

Jenderal Bernard sendiri adalah komandan Angkatan Laut Amerika..berusia 52 tahun dengan wajah tua penuh semangat muda, mata biru yang menyala dan pipi yang agak kendor..namun cara dia menatap adalah khas tatapan sang pejuang laut..tatapan hiu pembunuh..

Setelah berbicara dengan bagian pengatur pertemuan..Jenderal Bernand diantar sesosok wanita cantik berambut biru dengan hiasan bunga kertas di rambutnya yang bername tag Konan..

Konan adalah sekretaris utama di ADAD. Dia yang mengatur jadwal utama sang direktur ADAD..yang biasa dipanggil Pein..

CKLEK..pintu terbuka, menampakkan sosok Pein yang lagi menghadap bagian luar kantornya..

Pein memutar kursinya lalu tersenyum saat melihat siapa yang datang..

"Jenderal Bernard my friend..welcome.." katanya..

Sang Jenderal mengangguk, lalu duduk di kursi di depan Pein. Sementara Konan keluar dari ruangan..

"So, Pein..apakah agenmu berhasil mendapatkan apa yang kuminta ?" tanya Jenderal Bernard to the point..

Pein menunduk di mejanya..tangannya seperti memainkan sesuatu..terdengar bunyi BEEP-BEEP-BEEP lalu beberapa saat kemudian lembaran lembaran putih terlihat, Pein pun menaruhnya di atas meja..

"Maaf agak kucel my friend..ijni adalah bukti perjuangan 2 agen kami untuk mendapatkan sebuah data.." kata Pein sambil menatap tajam ke arah kertas kertas itu..

"It's okay.." lalu Jenderal Bernard memeriksanya. Dia mengangguk puas. "..Baiklah Pein, hasil kalian memang selalu bagus. Nanti Negara akan berterima kasih kepada kalian dan.."

"..Kuharap kalian mengirimkan uangnya.." kata Pein sambil memejamkan matanya.. "..Jika tidak maka Bendahara kami akan mengamuk tidak jelas.."

Jenderal Bernard tersenyum, dia tahu siapa itu ?

"Hahaha..okay..kuharap dia tidak mengamuk karena keterlambatan.."

"Dia akan selalu mengamuk kalau soal keterlambatan membayar.."

Jenderal Bernard tertawa lepas..

.

.

.

Itachi duduk di ruangan bersantai para agen bersama Sasori..mereka berdua sedang bermain catur..

TAP ! Itachi melangkahkan pionnya..

"Bagaimana kabarnya adikmu, si Sasu ?" tanya Sasori dia melangkahkan kudanya..

Itachi terdiam. Dia tidak tahu harus berbicara apa..

"Adikku sepertinya melakukan kesalahan besar.." Itachi menjalankan bentengnya maju 5 petak..

"Dia selalu ingin mendahuluiku.." tambah Itachi..Sasori melangkah kan pionnya..

"Itu bagus Itachi. Sebagai motivasi menjadi lebih baik..kau kan yang terbaik di keluargamu.." kata Sasori..dia memegang dagunya. Matanya menatap papan permainan..

Itachi memegang bidak menteri..lalu terdiam. Berpikir..

Bukan, dia bukan berpikir soal catur, tapi adiknya..

Adik yang disayanginya..

"HAHAHAHA.."

Itachi dan Sasori menoleh ke arah pintu..

Muncul lah mahluk berwajah seperti ikan hiu dengan gigi gigi tajam serta kulit biru pucat..di tangannya dia memegang sebuah kantong putih yang berisi air dengan bibit bibit ikan..

"HAHAHAHA..AKHIRNYA AKU AKAN MEMELIHARTA PIRANHA..GIGI PIRANHA SEPERTI AKU EUY !"

Kisame, nama sang pecinta aken sekaligus agen ADAD..berjalan menuju akuarium berukuiran 10 X 12 meter di ruangan itu..dia tersenyum..

"Hei guys..ada teman baru kalian. Namanya Piranha..beri salam perkenalan.."

Seolah olah mengerti apa yang dikatakan sang sesepuh, para ikan ikan di akuarium berhenti dan..

BLUP..BLUP..BLUP..

Muncul gelembung gelembung dari mulut ikan itu..Kisame tertawa..

"Bagus..bagus.." katanya senang..

Jujur saja..di sana, Itachi dan Sasori benar benar sweatdrop..

~N0Y0~

Shikamaru..perencana Wings na Svabodata, melihat daftar lukisan lukisan yang akan dipamerkan pada tanggal yang paling dekat..dia menatap salah satu jadwal pameran lukisan terkenal karya Pierre-Auguste Renoir yang berjudul Bal du Moulin de la Galette..Shikamaru tersenyum..

Langkah pertama Wins na Svabodata..langkah pertama mereka..

Langkah pertama yang membuat mereka menantang hokum dunia..

Lagkah pertama mereka yang akan menantang ADAD..

Langkah pertama ketika terjadi perang strategi..

Langkah pertama menuju kemenenangan..

Siapa yang buas, dia yang menang..

"It's to VICTORY.." gumam Shikamaru..

TBC

Taraaa~ kami memperkenalkan ADAD versi not humor..di fic kami yang lain memang ada ADAD yang pertama, tapi itu untuk menistakan Akatsuki..di sini akan terjadi adu strategi anatara Sasuke yang didukung Shikamaru cs serta Pein cs..ya, dimulai dari perebutan lukisan itu dan pada akhirnya menjadi pertarungan yang akan menuju..seperti judulnya..It's to VICTORY !

Kami menunggu review anda..dan saran saran juga..

Salam..

Nowan and Yoval di Chicago..


End file.
